


Absence

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: ShadowLight Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702846
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shadowlight Week 2020





	Absence

Sting was moping. It was obvious to everyone that knew him, even if he was still doing his charming and bubbly self. Some Guild Masters from other guilds had visited them to discuss certain topics and the blond had been doing his best to make them feel welcome and getting the best deal out of it.

And yet, it was obvious there was something missing in his eyes, in the way he moved around, in his laugh. All his guildmates knew him well enough to see it in plain sight and even if it was a bit funny since they also knew the reason behind, it was still weird to see this version of their Master. 

They liked to tease him about it, both because that was just how they were and because it helped to keep him distracted. If he was bickering he didn’t have time to think about missing his mate. Sabertooth kept each of its members safe and that included their ridiculous guild master.

Desk work didn’t really set him well, he had always enjoyed the missions way more but those were the cards life handed them all and so they played the best they could. That included Sting staying home most of the time while Rogue went outside to earn some money for the guild and for them. 

Short missions weren’t a problem, since the blond was usually busy all day with paperwork and such so there wasn’t much time left for him to dwell on the absence. When time extended over two days however, that was when the moping hit making him look like a big and sad puppy.

Those were the times when the guildmates took as their personal mission to comfort his friend as best as they could. They weren’t very sure if Sting had already caught on their tactics or not but if he did he never mentioned it. May as well be another of those silent rules running between them. 

It lasted as long as the mission lasted, sometimes being tenser when the danger was higher and sometimes calmer but stretching for painful weeks, making it harder for everyone to keep on their own jobs.

Fortunately, the wait ended everytime, when they saw Sting perking up to something only his enhanced senses could perceive. It was nice and also a bit embarrassing seeing that ‘something’ come back like a light, followed by the small bouncing on his steps. He never said anything but it was impossible to miss it and it didn’t take long for a voice to join them at the Guildhall.

“I’m back.”


End file.
